finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ashley Freund/@comment-25994832-20150306032746
Guys, let me clear the steam of who dies first. The person who I think, dies first (only by a few seconds of course) is Ashlyn. The reason I think this is because her bed was actually the first to ignite. Yes, we see Ashley's bed break and she falls through the glass, but does that necessarily mean that the bed was caught on fire? Shouldn't she die from the broken glass anyway lol? We see the first major thing happen to Ashley and she appears to be 'suffering the most' (which isn't the case, since both have the same temperature, they just had different ways of expressing their predicament lol) which causes us to assume she dies first from the fire. But, no-one notices that when Ashley was 'screaming like a nut' lol, the lights that project the UV radiation breaks in her bed, but it didn't catch on fire. Her whole bed begins to break afterwards. Later on, we actually see with our own eyes one of the beds causing a fire and that was from the bed who's lights didn't break earlier: which was Ashlyn's! The fire we see first came from Ashlyn's bed first as it burns through the glass and kills Ashlyn in the explosion just after she screams in utter pain. Ashlyn dies at that moment and we see Ashley still screaming as she is getting burnt and looks towards the camera in that scary shot. She is still screaming when we see both of the beds on fire in the shot just before the funeral shot and Ashlyn's bed (top) appears to be more on fire, slightly. Ashley dies seconds later. There you go, Ashlyn must've die first. The clues are not only what we see when they die, but also in the picture of them at the amusement park (Ashlyn is more red than Ashley which shows she dies first) and the way other people die (for example, Erin dies before her boyfriend what what he's called and she was sat on the right side on the rollercoaster and so was Ashlyn). Anyone agree with me? Watch this video of the girls' death: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xiw4zXWsg0&list=WLGiw49pN0AsGe8k1r3l2xYtAKbHSV2mkW - 0:12 Ashlyn is on the left side, therefore, Ashley is on the right side which is reinforced by that shot of her burning and looking towards the camera out of her bed (to the left) - 1:28 Ashlyn is more 'on fire' (redder) than Ashley which represents who dies first and how she dies (a lot of fire/red - dies in explosion) - 3:51 Ashley's lights breaks and not Ashlyn's; so the fire didn't come come out of there... - 4:00 and 4:09 Ashlyn's lights are still intact - 4:22 Ashley's bed breaks and she falls through the glass (does this cause the fire and first, or not...?) - 4:23 Ashlyn screams like she never did before - 4:24 Just after, HER bed is the first to be seen causing a fire and the lights burst, possibly killing her in the explosion - 4:25 That is her hand (she is on the left, so she can only stick her right hand out) - 4:26 Ashley is being burnt alive whilst Ashlyn is probably already dead - 4:28 The shot where Ashley looks at the camera - 4:30 The shot where we see both the beds on fire (Ashlyn's bed top seems to be more on fire, anyone agree with me?) - 4:31 Ashley is still screaming! - 4:22 Both are dead. Ashlyn dies seconds before Ashley, but round about the same time lol and the same way! With all this proof, how can anyone disagree with me?